Saving a Friend
by anySuzuki
Summary: Después de cuatro años de sobreponerse a esa sed insaciable, Yuu no podía pedirle que bebiera su sangre. Pero Yuu jamás lo había escuchado. Two-shot.
1. Saving a Friend

**Hey... ¿Owari? !SI! Nada de esto es mio aunque sea tan gay y dramático como un fanfiction :D**

* * *

" **Saving a friend"**

 **Two-Shot**

 **Summary: Después de cuatro años de sobreponerse a esa sed insaciable, Yuu no podía pedirle que bebiera su sangre. Pero Yuu jamás lo había escuchado.  
**

 **Owari no Seraph  
**

Quizás después de tanto tiempo sin verse, era la felicidad que lo embargaba lo que lo llevó a pensar de nuevo en la salida más fácil. _L a más obvia para otros,_ pero una decisión al fin, _sin premeditar_. Que Yuu optara solo por la posibilidad de romper ese esfuerzo de cuatro años…

-¡Mikaela!- le reprendió desesperadamente.

El joven vampiro estrechó la mirada y se giró hacia otro lado. No importaba que estuviera al borde de la muerte, _todavía tenía tiempo para discutir con Yuu_ y advertirle todo aquello que quería contarle desde el inicio. No podía simplemente discutir sus sentimientos encontrados respecto a beber sangre humana y tampoco era algo que Yuu entendería en menos de cinco minutos.

Empuñó ambas manos y aspiró profundamente para desviar su atención de la sed, pero cuando volvió a enfocarse en Yuu este se miraba más molesto. _O algo así,_ sabía que era su familia porque era la única persona en el área aparte de él, pero su vista le comenzaba a fallar, poniéndose borrosa a partir de los bordes.

Sacudió la cabeza para alejar el sentimiento, _genial._

 _-_ ¿Podrías escucharme esta vez?- intentó de nuevo, su voz apenas un susurro y eso ya era notable para ambos.

La petición volvió a entrar en oídos sordos, pero esta vez no tenía que ver con las negativas del pelinegro. Su mente estaba sufriendo de solo ver como la única familia que había podido recuperar después de tanto tiempo, trataba de mantenerse consciente a duras penas. _Solo por un pequeño capricho._

 _-_ Mika…- se arrastró por el piso hacia el rubio, de manera cautelosa. Pero de la misma manera, el otro comenzó a retroceder huyendo de la tentación. –¡Mika, por favor!-

-No hay tiempo, Yuu-chan-

-¡Lo estoy viendo!- explotó el otro estrellando ambas manos en el piso, eso distrajo lo suficiente la vampiro para no amortiguar su siguiente movimiento.

Yuu sabía lo arriesgado que era y estaba consciente del por qué de las negativas de Mika. Pero si el otro no podía darse cuenta de que los cuatro años que ambos habían pasado solos, serían en vano si no hacía algo en ese momento, entonces temía cómo terminara este encuentro.

Así que sin mucho más que perder, se abalanzó sobre el rubio y lo sostuvo fuertemente en su lugar, sin posibilidad de alejarse o negarse al contacto. Sintió la tensión del otro de inmediato, pero eso solo le dio más motivos para permanecer. Habían sido largos años donde todas las noches sin falta, su familia moría una y otra vez ante sus ojos.

A veces solo era Mika, otra veces eran todos los niños del orfanato. Pero el rayo de esperanza que ahora tenía de que al menos una pequeña parte de ese sufrimiento se volviera una ilusión del pasado, se estaba extinguiendo.

-Yuu-chan…- se quejó Mika tratando de quitárselo de encima, _pero era imposible._ –Yuu-chan, tienes que escucharme-

-Vive y te escucharé- se aferró el ojiverde, Mika no sabía si los vampiros podían suspirar de desesperación pero en ese momento lo había logrado y al mismo tiempo que inhalaba, la fuente de calor que tenía más cerca desprendía un invitante aroma a sangre fresca.

-Yuu…-

-Cállate Mikaela-

-Pero Yuu…-

 _No durarían mucho más tiempo así._

-¿Sabes? No tienes idea de cuánto tiempo había estado pensando en el hecho de volver a encontrarte después de Shinjuku- comenzó Yuu con la única verdad que quizás Mika escucharía, pero debía apresurarse, el rubio se recargaba más en él de manera inconsciente a pesar de _rechazar_ el contacto –De sentarnos tranquilamente, para hablar, responder algunas dudas…-

Mika murmuró algo como _¿Qué crees que estoy tratando de hacer en este momento?_ Contra el hombro de Yuu, pero ese no era el punto. Además solo había sido un gruñido que el otro interpretó de esa manera, pero la más leve de las sonrisas se instaló en su rostro.

-Pero no de esta manera- terminó Yuu, separándose de Mika pero tomándolo fuertemente por los hombros. El joven vampiro parpadeó de manera lenta y cansada, su cerebro neblinoso apenas interpretando todo lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor –Vamos, Mika. Necesitamos hablar y para eso necesito que vivas… así podré pedirte-

El última reserva de fuerzas abandonó al rubio haciendo que su cuerpo cayera hacia adelante, apenas dándole tiempo a Yuu para reaccionar y sostenerlo antes de que se lastimara más, pero el ojiverde debía admitir que no era su fuerte la paciencia y los planes detallados.

-Mika… demonios ¡Mika!- lo sacudió esperando una nueva queja o negativa, pero los ojos azules del otro apenas se enfocaban. -¡Mika!-

El vampiro cerró los ojos, pero suspiró de manera lenta no elevando el pánico del otro.

-¿Ya…vamos a hablar?-

La desesperación tenía un límite y la sanidad de Yuu también.

-¡Eres un ser egoísta y cruel, Mikaela Hyakuya! ¡Tardaste cuatro años en hacerte presente, después de creer que te había abandonado a morir en la ciudad de los vampiros y la segunda vez que puedo verte no sé qué demonios hiciste para terminar así y ahora que te puedo ayudar a sobrevivir no lo aceptas!- claro que todo lo que Yuu había expresado en menos de tres segundos podía ser cierto, pero eso no fue lo que hizo al joven rubio sentirse algo culpable al respecto.

Era el hecho de que a pesar de sonar tan enojado y desesperado como realmente lo estaba, Yuu estaba llorando de manera libre sin reclamarle eso. Mika había sentido una gota caer en su mano y cuando abrió los ojos, Yuu estaba llorando quizás sin darse cuenta, _porque estaba más enojado que cualquier otra cosa._

Pero era un claro hecho de que le importaba.

 _Y no podía poner a Mika en una encrucijada más grande._

El de ojos azules levantó una mano enguantada hacia la cara del otro para limpiar con su pulgar el gran río que se hacía, pero Yuu tomó su extremidad a escasos milímetros de su piel, sorprendiendo al otro.

-Fuiste mi familia en un orfanato- comenzó, deteniendo unos segundos sus lágrimas –Seguiste siendo mi mejor amigo en la ciudad de los vampiros y trataste de salvarnos a todos arriesgando tu cuello; me obligaste a escapar sin ti-

Mika parpadeó levemente tratando de aferrarse a la conciencia.

-¿Por qué crees que convirtiéndote en vampiro, _yo_ te abandonaría a ti?-

Sin preguntar o asegurarse de que sus palabras habían quedado claras, Yuu comenzó a mover el peso casi muerto de Mika para que se recargara contra él, en una posición que no dejaba paso a réplicas o negativas. Le tomó varios minutos maniobrar para no soltar al vampiro y poder jalar del cuello de su chaqueta lo suficiente, pero entonces Mika no decía nada y temía que ya fuese demasiado tarde.

Puso una mano en la cabeza del rubio y lo acercó todo lo virtualmente posible a su cuello, si Mika no aceptaba eso no sabía qué más podía hacer.

-Te estoy dando un poco de mi sangre porque quiero, porque la necesitas- argumentó de manera seria esperando la confirmación de que su acción sería tomada en cuenta, pero entre más tiempo pasaba, temía que fuese demasiado tarde –Yo te voy a ayudar a sobrevivir esta vez, yo te estoy pidiendo que hagas un sacrificio y no mires atrás esta vez-

Podía sentir algo caliente correr por su cuello expuesto y si no conociera los puntos débiles de Mika, entonces no apostaría que fuesen lágrimas. Pero su única familia en el mundo siempre había sido tan expresiva, abierta, emotiva y sonriente. Este ser que trataba de salvar no había demostrado mucho de eso desde su primer encuentro en Shinjuku, pero ese sería el segundo paso a resolver.

 _Primero debía sobrevivir._

-Después haremos lo que tu digas- trató Yuu, entrelazando sus dedos en los mechones rubios y moviendo su mano a manera de confort.

Entonces Mika habló de manera lenta contra su cuello, produciendo vibraciones en su piel.

-Humano egoísta-

Pero no tuvo tiempo de responder, la sensación de un par de agujas adentrándose en su piel produjeron un gran escalofrió que nació desde la base de su columna vertebral. Así que aferró su mano aún más en la cabeza de Mika para que no se retractara tan rápido o se contuviera en lo que necesitaba.

Sintiéndose feliz por ser de uso para un vampiro.

Porque ese vampiro era su familia.

Se relajó de manera monumental con un suspiro complacido.

-¿Tenías que ser tan difícil?- alardeó levemente Yuu. Entonces sintió que los colmillos de Mika se retraían un poco y volvió a guardar silencio a la espera de cualquier cosa.

Sin embargo Mika se había detenido por un extraño sentimiento que lo embargó y no sabía si era lo correcto o no, _siendo todavía muy nuevo en cuestiones de pérdida de humanidad._ Solo sabía que no podía beber más, _era extraño._

 _-_ ¡Mika!-

El joven vampiro perdió la consciencia.

* * *

 **¿Por qué lo dejé ahí? TwT porque es un fanfic de dos capítulos n.n además según los spoilers del capítulo 37, yo opino que debe haber incluso otro pequeño pedacito de información antes de que estos dos se escapen juntos :D**

 **any**


	2. La peor ayuda

" **Saving a friend"**

 **Summary: Después de cuatro años de sobreponerse a esa sed insaciable, Yuu no podía pedirle que bebiera su sangre.**

* * *

 **Capítulo: La peor ayuda  
**

Entonces las cosas podían ponerse realmente peor. Yuu quería pensar que sus problemas se habían resuelto al volverse a encontrar con Mika, _que era un gran alivio y la carga se aligeraba._ Pero no contempló todo aquello que jugaba tras el telón de un momento que debía ser sereno y positivo, o al menos no quería verlo de esa manera, porque teniendo a Mika a su lado podían lograr lo que antes no.

 _Todo esto estaba sujeto, claro, a que el vampiro rubio reaccionara._

 _-_ Demonios, Mika…- ni siquiera estaba seguro de lo que había pasado pero no se quedaría sentado.

Después de tratar inútilmente de despertar a Mika, Yuu comenzó a correr todas las posibilidades por su mente. Desde el hecho de que Mika había muerto por negarse a beber su sangre, _que por fortuna no era posible ya que estaba seguro de que al menos había bebido un poco;_ hasta la misma idea con un enfoque diferente. Si Mika le había confesado ser apenas _medio-_ vampiro, seguro no poseía las cualidades de un chupasangre en todo su esplendor.

Poniendo su mente a funcionar con el rigor de la desesperación, comenzó a pensar en todo lo que el ejército le había enseñado. Pasó una mano por la mejilla helada de Mika observándolo detenidamente.

 _Mika había crecido, al igual que él._ Cosa totalmente fuera de lugar en un vampiro, ellos no envejecían, eran inmortales.

Esto lo llevaba a su segunda conclusión donde el hecho de parecer tan frágil como un humano normal – _a excepción de los colmillos-_ solo comprobaba la confesión de su mejor amigo donde alegaba nunca haber probado la sangre humana.

Podían darle a Yuu el premio nobel al descubrimiento genético, pero todo lo llevaba a un diagnóstico difícil y obscuro, donde la testarudez de Mika lo había puesto en una situación nada favorable para alguien que se creía vampiro sin tener sus beneficios. Yuu sabía perfectamente lo que el equipo demoniaco podía hacerle a los vampiros, _ni que decir de los humanos._ Después de todo estaban creados para eso, para deshacerse de algo que simples armas no podían detener.

Los vampiros más fuertes podían resistir un poco los ataques, pero después de heridas en grupo sucumbirían ante su poder.

Mika poseía la palidez, la fuerza y quizás la velocidad de un vampiro. Pero debido al grado de las heridas en su cuerpo que se rehusaban a sanar apropiadamente, no tenía mayor fuerza que un humano promedio para recibir golpes del equipo demoniaco. Además, la sola idea de beber un poco de sangre de Yuu para volverse un vampiro completo no significaba que fuese suficiente para restablecer sus niveles, _o la cantidad mínima que un vampiro completo necesitase._

Así que medio-vampiro o vampiro completo, Mika todavía estaba en peligro y Yuu no tenía idea de qué demonios hacer.

-Pero tampoco voy a dejarte aquí- susurró, incluso si el rubio no lo escuchaba. Se concentró en hacer lo que podía con las heridas de menor grado, como tres grandes piquetes en el muslo derecho de Mika.

Se quitó el cinturón del pantalón y con un pedazo de su chaqueta, hizo una especie de torniquete en su pierna, fijándolo con el cinto de la manera más segura posible.

 _Pero seguía sin agradarle la idea._

-Probablemente moriría antes de lograr salvar mi propia vida de esta manera- Yuu tuvo una epifanía respecto a sus primeros auxilios, pero confiado en que era mejor que hacer nada, continuó.

Mika estaba apaleado por todos lados y Yuu temía lo que hubiese pasado antes para terminar así. Pero el hecho de que se suponía que él estaba con su escuadrón antes de despertar con Mika, significaba que el vampiro había pasado por _bastantes_ problemas para poder separarlo de sus amigos, ni que decir del resto de los escuadrones.

 _Entonces algo de culpa se arremolinaba en su pecho,_ quizás debió escuchar a Mika desde la primera vez que se lo pidió y no portarse como un. . .

 _No, de todas maneras Mika se hubiese querido salir con la suya._

-Tú me vas a pagar muy caro esto- musitó revisando por heridas mayores en el rubio, pero además de las más notables en su pecho, pierna y hombro, lo demás eran rasguños.

Ahora debía conseguir _¿Ayuda?_

-¿D…de quién?- y tenía que hablar con alguien para seguir centrado, aunque fuese consigo mismo. Pero debía admitir que la pregunta era algo muy crucial, no podía solamente correr con Mika de vuelta al ejército imperial demoniaco.

 _Era un vampiro, quisiera creerlo o no._ Lo matarían antes de que se explicara y aún cuando le dieran el beneficio de la duda, la actitud de Mika en ese momento no ayudaba a demostrar la linda persona que era cuando no tenía _sed_ o cuando era humano. Además no estaba muy seguro de qué demonios había hecho Mika para separarlo del resto pero si había salido tan herido, no dudaba que se hubiera cobrado cada herida al menos.

Por otro lado _¿Pedirle ayuda a un vampiro?_ ¡Ja! Probablemente lo matarían a él cuando vieran que traía a Mika en mal estado, además no sabía si su mejor amigo tenía buena relación con algún chupasangre en especial, o si podía confiar en alguien. Además nadie le aseguraba que los vampiros tuvieran interés en otros vampiros como para apoyarlo ¿Y qué podrían hacer de todas formas? _¿inyectarle sangre o algo parecido?_

-No llegaré así a ningún lado- comenzó a palmear las mejillas de Mika con una fuerza apenas encima de lo sutil –Vamos Mika, abre los ojos- comandó y repitió la acción hasta que solo uno de los mechones rubios de Mika cayó de su rostro hacia un costado, ese era el único cambio -¡Mika!-

 _Solo era tiempo perdido._

Maniobró con Mika para subírselo a la espalda, definitivamente tenía que moverse hacia un lugar más civilizado o al menos con seres más capaces de hacer algo. No importaba a dónde, pero quedarse ahí a pensar ponía en peligro la vida de Mika.

-Solo espero sea lo que sea que vayamos a encontrar, no nos asesine primero- continuó Yuu asegurando a su familia sobre su espalda y empezando a caminar.

El problema ahora radicaba en la dirección y todos aquellos obstáculos que podrían atravesarse. Yuu no tenía idea de que tan lejos estaba cualquier bando y si era conveniente ir de todas formas hacia ellos. Además no había sonidos o señas que le indicaran hacia cuál de los cuatro puntos caminar, así que podría alejarse más de la única ayuda posible.

Además estaba solo e indefenso si tenía que pelear y proteger a Mika al mismo tiempo.

-Tu indecisión huele a kilómetros, princesita cordero-

De no tener a Mika en su espalda, Yuu hubiese activado el equipo demoniaco en el mismo instante y no hubiera fallado esta vez. De hecho el dueño de esa voz se estuviera ya retorciendo en el infierno por todo lo que había causado hasta el momento, _pero. . ._

Se giró rápidamente, sosteniendo de manera firme a Mika y dio un par de pasos hacia atrás. Estaba tan distraído antes que ni siquiera había visto por dónde llegó.

 _De todo lo que podía salir mal en ese momento, tenía que ser_ _ **ese**_ _vampiro._

-Oh… que expresión tan fiera- Ferid bajó del semáforo en el que estaba parado con gracia, pero su acto de chistes y burlas fue cortado de inmediato por una sola imagen.

Tan inusual en él, por el rostro de Ferid cruzó fugazmente un poco de miedo, antes de enmascararlo con una preocupación seria. Eso solo hizo a Yuu retroceder otro par de pasos pensando en la salida.

-¿Qué le hiciste a Mikaela?- cuestionó Ferid acercándose con un paso calmado pero sin titubeos, Yuu entonces continuó con su retroceso sin darle la espalda al enemigo, aunque sabía que solo era cuestión de un movimiento para que el vampiro lo rodeara. _Eran veloces._

 _¿Aunque esa no era la oportunidad que quería?_ Se mordió el labio inferior en un gran debate mental, pero esta vez no podía interponer su orgullo si el bienestar de Mika estaba en juego.

-¿Por qué crees que yo le haría daño?- regresó la pregunta para poder tantear el terreno, Ferid aún así no cambiaba su expresión de seriedad y cansado de avanzar lo mismo que Yuu retrocedía, desapareció con una leve ventisca y en segundos estaba hablando en la espalda de Yuu.

-Ustedes los humanos son tan crueles- Ferid chasqueó la lengua y Yuu se giró de nuevo resguardando a Mika.

 _Definitivamente no podía confiar en este vampiro._

-Mira que herir a Mika-chan de esta manera, a pesar de todo lo que ha sufrido-

-¡Yo no lo herí! ¡Y nunca lo haría!- gritó Yuu interrumpiendo la ensayada artimaña del otro, pero no dejó pasar la última parte de lo que el otro dijo.

Ferid se cruzó de brazos pesando las posibilidades de lo que podía hacer. Definitivamente con un solo movimiento podía quitarle a su joven protegido al humano. Eso le partiría en dos el corazón a ambos por la trágica despedida, _tan deliciosamente posible_ , y Mika despertaría después con humor de los mil infiernos y le cortaría no solo los brazos, sino también las piernas y en el mejor de los casos su virilidad.

Un escalofrió involuntario recorrió al vampiro pensando esta vez de manera seria.

Mika realmente se enojaría con él, pero debía recordar a quién le tenía más miedo. Krul no tendría la piedad de Mika y lo desaparecía con un chasquido, además pasando a un análisis un poco más serio-

Los labios de Ferid se estrecharon.

Mika no era un vampiro que pudiera ser tocado tan fácilmente. Para tener tan corta edad, poseía una habilidad que los demás no. Podía ser nada más el hecho de que fuera engreído y aferrado, pero eso lo hacía muy habilidoso en batalla. Eso no cuadraba con las heridas que Ferid podía ver solo por la superficie y que estuviera inconsciente.

Así que obviamente había hecho algo extremadamente estúpido y si lo que escuchó cuando llegaron a enfrentar los escuadrones de humanos no tan lejos de ahí era cierto, entonces Mika definitivamente había hecho lo más estúpido que podía imaginarse.

 _¿Todo para qué?_ Krul lo mataría si Mika moría.

Volvió a desaparecer con una ventisca y Yuu sintió una inusitada ligereza en su espalda.

-Sí que jugaste rudo hoy ¿Cierto, Mika?-

Cuando Yuu volvió a girarse era obvio lo que faltaba e su espalda pero la sangre le hervía de solo ver a Mika con el otro vampiro, así que si pensarlo activó el equipo demoniaco pero antes de desenfundar, Ferid levantó un dedo y lo movió de un lado a otro negando sus acciones.

-No querrás equivocarte de blanco- le advirtió.

Yuu debía admitir esa parte, pero simplemente no podía-

Ferid estaba acuclillado en el suelo, con un brazo sosteniendo a Mika contra sí mismo mientras que con la mano libre inspeccionaba sus heridas. Hubo momentos en los que sus expresión se tornaba sombría, pero para el final las probabilidades seguían en un 50-50.

Entonces Yuu llegaba a una conclusión bastante _dolorosa._ Definitivamente no podía tratar de pelear con el otro vampiro por más que lo odiara y esa fuese su oportunidad perfecta, Mika podría salir lastimado de ese encuentro. Pero la oportunidad que veía de que el otro vampiro realmente se viese al menos un poco aturdido por el estado de Mika, le indicaba que haría algo para salvarlo, o al menos eso creía.

 _Era demasiado tonto y estaba a punto de confiar en el vampiro que le había quitado todo._

Envainó su katana y se acuclilló de manera lenta a un par de metros, _precaución primero._ Ferid dejó su escaneo para mirar a Yuu con una ceja enarcada, lo siguiente prometía ser bueno.

De todas las estupideces y tonterías que había dicho y hecho antes, esta se llevaría el premio con méritos. No solo tenía que tragarse el orgullo, sino hacer un lado rencores que lo atormentaban cada noche pidiéndole ayuda a un ser que los había puesto en ese lugar para empezar.

-¿Salvarás a Mika?- los puños se cerraron sobre su pantalón y tenía que levantar la vista del suelo para al menos confirmar que había sido escuchado.

La burla inevitablemente escaló en el rostro de Ferid que a pesar del miedo de estar perdiendo tiempo con su joven vampiro rubio, le causaba un enorme placer observar cómo los humanos podían destruir todo aquello en lo que creían y sus promesas, si la situación demandaba soluciones. Era esa esperanza en los ojos de Mikaela que se atrevió a esfumar la primera vez que le encantaba de esta raza. La desesperación en su más máximo esplendor que los llevaba a hacer cosas tan monumentales como suicidas.

Mika entonces se había convertido en vampiro y no había esperanza en él. Solo hechos, planes y resultados. Nada fuera de lo calculado y cada variable revisada. Había dejado de ser _esperanzado y_ entretenido para Ferid, excepto por aquellos destellos suicidas que a veces tenía cuando él se interfería en sus planes.

Ahora podía ver en Yuuchiro la misma desesperación que los llevó a separarse antes, _y era placentero ser el causante de nueva cuenta._

 _-_ ¿Vas-a- _salvar-_ a-Mika?- reptió Yuu al no recibir respuesta, pero esta vez solo le tomó a Ferid un segundo para sonreír y levantarse del suelo con su joven protegido en brazos.

-Si quisiera que muriera, solo lo hubiera dejado contigo- alardeó Ferid girándose para dejar en claro su decisión, además de observar la situación de Mika una vez más, _demonios…_ -Pero incluso yo no podría dejar morir a nuestro _Seraph_ -

* * *

 **Si, todos sabemos que el interés real de Ferid no es por el bienestar de Mika, solo es por picar las heridas de todos, por -un poco- de miedo a Krul y por lo que se ha dicho del Seraph. Ya que no es un fandom donde se tenga revelado mucho, es con lo que se puede trabajar por el momento :D**

 **Gracias a todos los reviewers, no se si vaya a haber un tercer capítulo. Yo solo quería plantear otro fin a la necedad de Yuu y la aparición de Ferid. Sería interesante ver la reacción de Ferid cuando vea los ojos de Mika, eso si.**

 **any**


End file.
